granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella Fantasy ~Girls Keep on Dreaming~
Cinderella Fantasy ~Girls Keep on Dreaming~ is a collaboration event with the The IDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls mobile game. This is the 5th IDOLM@STER collaboration. Cinderella Fantasy ~Snowy Mountain Story~, the 6th collaboration, is also available during the October 2016 iteration of this event. For New Players Collaboration events are home to the highly-coveted Unknown Attack SSR weapons. Even if they are not in your element, it can be worth it to fully uncap each one completely simply because you never know when a particular collab will be run again. Aside from that, there are numerous characters to recruit, including ones requiring you to play another game. There are other rewards to obtain in addition to characters, so it is worth your time to participate in the cross-game promotion if you can. You can even start playing the game before the event begins and get a head start. In this case, the iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls game is already part of a Cross Promotion, so you can simply work on those rewards first, as well as any associated with other IM@S collab events. One thing of note is that every iDOLM@STER character has a Friendship bar that works just like loyalty. Filling up the Friendship bar gives the character additional stats, making them stronger than typical event characters. This makes them very worth using if you are short on characters in certain elements. This event sells the Brunnhilde summon, which is used to earn trophies for another summon, [Summons List#Other Summons|[Skybound Ranko Kanzaki]]. Introduced with the 6th collab, Cinderella Fantasy ~Snowy Mountain Story~, the Ranko summon stone now has a 4★ uncap which leads to recruiting a "hidden" character, Ranko Kanzaki. She can be recruited outside the event provided you have all the characters and materials necessary, so you may want to buy Brunnhilde so that you are not reliant on other players to make trophy progress. Refer to her character page for details. Note that from the shop, you can access the event shop for Cinderella Fantasy ~Girls on a Quest~, which also sells Brunnhilde and other items but uses the same event drops as this event. This is an additional source of s, but most importantly you can buy 4 copies of Brunnhilde by buying 2 from each shop instead of all from the same shop. As usual, you will want to complete every story quest and, if possible, every boss encounter for the completion s. There are many staple consumables available for purchase from the event shop, notably s, so farm the items needed for those turn-ins in addition to any characters and Unknown weapons you want in the shop. It can also be worth farming specific quests for the offchance of getting rare drops from the boss in addition to event drops. Quests Found in Quests > Special > Event, or from the Special button on the event page. Girls on a Quest= |-|Girls Keep on Dreaming= |-|Nightmare= Nightmare battles randomly appear after completing Extreme or Maniac difficulty quests. They cost 0 AP and come in 3 levels of difficulty, higher levels are unlocked by defeating the previous level. Each difficulty of Nightmare awards 1 the first time it is completed. These Nightmare battles only have the boss, no other enemies. All levels of Nightmare have a small chance to drop . Event Rewards Characters Rin Shibuya temporarily joins when the event starts and requires 1000 loyalty to stay after the event ends. Mio Honda joins after completing the event story. Uzuki Shimamura is recruited by attaining level 20 in the Cinderella Girls cross-game promotion. Airi Totoki is recruited by attaining level 39 in the Cinderella Girls cross-game promotion. Sachiko Koshimizu is recruited by exchanging event treasures. All characters gain bonus stats by earning 500 Friendship points. These points can be gained at any time, even after the event ends, by having the character in your party, just like loyalty. Event-Limited Items * Sombre Axe, Fire Axe, Unknown big boost to Fire Attack * Sombre Gauntlet, Earth Melee, Unknown medium boost to Earth HP * Sombre Knife, Dark Dagger, Unknown medium boost to Dark Attack * Mysterious Wand, Wind Staff, Unknown big boost to Wind HP * Mysterious Needle, Water Spear, Unknown medium boost to Water Attack * Mysterious Hammer, Earth Axe, Unknown medium boost to Earth HP Cross-Game Promotion By playing The IDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls mobile game, additional rewards can be earned in Granblue Fantasy. Cross-game rewards can be earned in Cinderella Girls and claimed in Granblue Fantasy until 16:59 October 29, 2016 (JST). From News > Updates, select the Cinderella Fantasy Tie-In Loot Pick-up Period Extended post to access the tie-in redemption page. * Get a level 6 Puchi - 100 s ** This is not the same as character level. Click on the orange button along the top bar (with the bird), then click on the pink musical note button at the top, finally choose one of the options on the left side. Repeat until level 6. * Attain Level 20 - Uzuki Shimamura ** The challenge battle requires Uzuki in your party, so it will be locked until you have recruited her. * Attain Level 39 - Airi Totoki * Attain Level 40 - Premium Draw Ticket * Give 10 other Puchi pages a thumbs up - 3 s ** On the Puchi page, click on the blue button of a person opening a door, click the left button to be sent to a random player, and give them a thumbs up. Repeat 10 times. Drops Event Shop All weapons from the shop are Unknown weapons. Challenge Battle: "Cinderella Fantasy" Required Characters: Rin Shibuya, Uzuki Shimamura, and Mio Honda Completion reward: * The required characters do not need to be in the front line, so you can bring your preferred team. The enemy is a single Piña Colata at around Very Hard difficulty. * If you just started recently, bring two strong Water units with the idols and you should have little problem even if the idols get knocked out. * If you don't have Water characters, try to get the third skill for each idol and use them together with a Grand Order support summon. Make sure your main hand weapon is Water as well. Challenge Battle: "The Ties That Bind Us" Required Characters: Airi Totoki and Sachiko Koshimizu Completion reward: * The hardest task may be leveling to 39 in Cinderella Girls to unlock Airi. * Airi is Earth so her Charm should land easily and Sachiko can deal with the gimmick of this fight. * The enemy is a single Black Creature around Very Hard difficulty, but you'll want to try to kill it from 51+% HP in one turn. * If it takes a turn at low enough health, it'll start by casting Instill Power into Right Arm, a 99% . Its next 3 attacks will deal 99,999,999 damage to a single target. Have Sachiko cast Full Spark followed by Wings Alight to hopefully tank the hits. ** If you have a party-wide (or a single and enough luck for the boss to hit it), cast it and watch the Black Creature kill itself. * After the three attacks, the damage cut expires and you can defeat it normally. Guide description_im@s5_1.png description_im@s5_2.png description_im@s5_3.png description_im@s5_4.png description_im@s5_5.png description_im@s5_6.png description_im@s5_7.png Category:Events Category:Collaboration Event